


The darkest depths of Mordor

by cheshirejin



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events take place between when the One Ring was destroyed and when Frodo and Samwise are rescued by the great eagle and Gandolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The darkest depths of Mordor

 

 

Title: The darkest depths of Mordor  
Fandom:Lord of the Rings  
Author:cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs: Samwise/Frodo  
Genres: drama/romance  
Warnings:none  
Word Count:954  
crossposted from Hentai contest prompt 38 'blood'

Summary: Events take place between when the One Ring was destroyed and when Frodo and Samwise are rescued by the great eagle and Gandolf.  
It was the end. He was too exhausted and weakened by the heat to carry his friend any further. They stumbled as fast as their short, tired legs would allow, leaning on each other to stay upright as the mountain behind them trembled and belched forth harsh fumes. Waves of heat tried to sear their lungs, before they could even see the red hot lava spewing from the crack of doom in an unrelenting flow. It seemed odd to think it at a time like this, but Samwise decided that the stuff moved toward them like the way thick honey moves across a piece of toast. It was not a fast pouring like water, but something slower and more sinister because it gave them hope that they could possibly somehow outrun it.

With their lives on the line, they scrambled to the top of the tallest nearby hill for some protection from the unstoppable approaching river of death and fire. Parched and singed, they sat as the molten rock spread out around the base of the hill and began to rise. Samwise took Frodo’s injured hand in his and began dressing it with a strip of cloth torn from his shirttail only to have his hand smacked away weakly. “Don’t bother, Sam, we’re cooked,” Frodo said quietly.

“Master Frodo, we should at least stop the bleedin, we aren’t dead yet,” Sam pleaded, he knew Frodo was haunted by what had happened inside Mount Doom. He saw the moment the power of the ring had won over his weary and worn master. He couldn’t say he was happy about the loss of the finger it had rested upon, but he was grateful that the ring had destroyed Smeagol and not Frodo along with it.  
This time, Frodo sat silently and allowed Sam to dress the wound. He didn’t see the point in it, but if it kept Sam’s mind off of things in his final moments then he would not deny him that. He stared at the odd shapes of the molten rock as it crept closer to them and slowly up the hillside. It was a fitting end, having the taint in his blood, body, and soul consumed by the same destructive force that had destroyed the one ring; the source of the taint in the first place.

Sam looked at Frodo, and didn’t like what he saw in the other Hobbit’s eyes. He knew the draw of the ring, having carried it a short while himself. He wasn’t sure Frodo wouldn’t want to join the cursed thing in oblivion, after bearing it for so long. He felt it instinctively from the first twitch of the muscles in his legs to Frodo standing and attempting to charge down the hill to his death. Sam was there, before he left the hilltop, grabbing him by the arm, spinning him down onto the ground, then landing on top of him, and pinning him down.  
Frodo struggled under his weight. “Let me go!”

“I can’t, I can’t let you go! I need you here with me.” Sam sobbed into Frodo’s shoulder, it was too much. The acrid air that burned his throat, he was exhausted, covered with sweat and soot from everything burning around them, and now Frodo was going to leave him alone; after everything they had done and survived together. He wrapped his arms around Frodo and gripped his shirt with all he had, shifting his weight so that he was straddling him, he couldn’t let him go. Not if it meant he was going to lose him for good.  
Frodo continued to thrash about and in the struggle there was friction, with Samwise covering him. With the heat and sweat and certain death ahead of them, Frodo didn’t fight it, tilting his hips for more without a second thought. It felt good and he could feel the blood pooling in his groin as he rocked against Sam for better contact.

Sam noticed Frodo’s movements beneath him had become more rhythmic and less like a struggle. Soon he could feel something hard being pressed into his belly with each movement. He wasn’t sure what he should do. It seemed like an encouraging sign. He didn’t pull away or let go, instead he pulled him even closer, tilting his hips encouragingly.

He felt a shudder run through Frodo beneath him as he started moving against him. Both were panting harshly, moving and grasping each other as they urged themselves on towards completion. Ignoring the sweat dampened clothing clinging to all the wrong areas and the heavy, chokingly thick, hot metallic air, Sam mentally withdrew to a place in his mind that he hadn’t dared to venture.  
He was holding Frodo in a way he hadn’t dared dream of till then and he was going to suck every bit of enjoyment from it he could and take it to the next world with him. Frodo’s movements were becoming erratic and desperate, he arched his back and gave voice to his release with a high pitched keening noise. Sam could feel him pulsating against his belly, the most intimate moment he had ever had with another living being, and he marveled at how close he felt to Frodo as he reveled in his own release.

After a few moments of gulping for air that seemed too hot and dry to do him any good he rolled over onto his back next to Frodo, the other hobbit was already unconscious and he was fading fast. He entwined his fingers with Frodo’s, ignoring the lack of one and the slight trickle of sticky wetness from under the makeshift bandage; they were going to die together so it didn’t really matter.  


 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001fpx8/)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001g14k/)

 


End file.
